Time No Futbol
by SoratoYoshimi
Summary: En el Raimon no está muy bien visto que las chicas jueguen al fútbol, por un descuido de Wonderbot en el pasado las chicas experimentaran una experiencia única, demostrando así que el sexo femenino puede con éste deporte, ¿Podran ganar las nacionales? [Se requieren Oc's]


_**¡Hola! Muy buenas/os —Inserte zona horaria— tengan todos, gracias muy buenas amigas se me ocurrió una idea algo complicada pues trabajaré con líneas del tiempo y por ende estoy algo nerviosa, por eso mis disculpas si cometo un error con respecto a la línea temporal abajo les dejaré la ficha que deberán llenar si gustan de entrar en el fic.**_

 _ **Cabe destacar que**_ _ **SOLO**_ _ **Sorato Yoshimi es de mi propiedad.**_

 _ **Inazuma Eleven ni Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone me pertenece.**_

 _ **El Inazuma de Endo y los demás estará como: Inazuma, presente.**_

 _ **Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stonne: como Inazuma GO, futuro.**_

 _ **El entrenador de Los Arions tiene tres nombres (Dependiendo de la transmisión) por ende acá lo nombraré por Wandaba que es la japonesa (Kuraku Wandabatto)**_

 _ **º—Cambio de escena—º**_

 _ ***—Cambio de línea temporal—***_

 _Cursiva: Pensamientos._

— _ **Time No Futbol — —**_

*—Inazuma Go, futuro. —*

El sol estaba casi por ocultarse, en pocas horas el cielo no poseería el azul celeste lleno de blancas y esponjosas nubes con figuras de animales, comidas u otras cosas dependiendo de quien se detuviese a admirarlas ignorando el ambiente ajetreado de Japón, el hecho de que pronto la noche se haría presente no era impedimento para que los integrantes del club de futbol patearan el balón una y otra vez realizando pases, tiros y regates.

Las manager del equipo animaban ansiosamente a los chicos, no importaba que no se encontraran en un partido real, aunque fuera una practica o un juego entre ellos mismos los gritos de Aoi y Midori no se hacían esperar, mientras que Akane se dedicaba a plasmar los momentos para mucho tiempo tomando fotografías de los jugadores y sus técnicas especiales.

La joven de hebras cafés se había posicionado del lado opuesto en el que siempre se encontraban las gerentes ya que así obtendría nuevos ángulos para tomar las fotografías, estando así al lado del poseedor de las pistolas miximax sentado en la grama y observando el entrenamiento, aunque la muchacha de ojos violetas se percató de una tensión que poseía el robot en el rostro.—Wandaba-san ¿Qué le sucede? Lo noto con preocupación.—

La voz había tomado por sorpresa al de cuerpo azul dando un leve salto y haciendo saber a Akane que algo andaba mal, sin embargo Wandaba recobró la compostura asintiendo sin dejar el entrenamiento asustando ahora a la chica, puesto que se había levantado y gritado con fuerza. —¡DETENGAN EL ENTRENAMIENTO!—el grito había sido alto y claro, llamando la atención de los jugadores de manera inmediata.

Wandaba corrió hasta estar en medio de la cancha, esperando a que todos estuviesen reunidos frente a él, el oso azul había cometido un gravísimo erros y no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, algo que había agradecido era que por ello no aun no se hacían presentes las consecuencias de su descuido.

— ¿Qué sucede entrenador?—La voz provenía del defensa cazador, por una reunión de entrenadores el entrenador vivaracho de la banda naranja no se encontraba presente, ni se encontraría en una semana, puesto que el evento se estaba celebrando fuera de Japón, dejando encargado al robot azulado.

La tensión y la preocupación eran notables en el dueño de las pistolas miximax haciendo que la misma aura fuese contagiada a los integrantes del equipo y a las gerentes, luego de unos segundos decidió hablar…

*—Inazuma, presente. —*

—Por esto me perderé el entrenamiento con las chicas. — Una voz femenina pero enojada se escuchaba por una de las tantas calles de Inazuma, perdiéndose entre otras tantas oraciones dichas por los demás peatones, la fémina esbozó un suspiro antes de fijar su mirada al frente, a pesar de ser baja de estatura poesía un cuerpo admirable, con torneadas piernas al igual que los glúteos, junto a un vientre plano y senos de acorde a su edad, aunque claro, practicar tanto el futbol tenia sus ventajas. La mano de la joven volvió a acomodar un largo y travieso mechón de una llamativa coloración azul zafiro, el cual le llegaba por los glúteos y estaban llenos de brillo y suavidad, la tonalidad que éste poseía hacia resaltar los ocelos de coloración dorada. —Definitivamente hoy no es mi día. —

Era de mañana, el tiempo justo para ir al instituto caminando con calma, al menos eso era posible si no se tuviese que ir a la oficina de correo para retirar un paquete de unos parientes lejanos, el solo pensamiento de este hizo reír a la muchacha.—Envían presentes cuando no pueden salir de sus deudas.— La familia más cercana a la progenitora de Sorato que irónicamente era la primera en darle la espalda se enviciaban en los juegos de azar, llenándose de deudas y pidiendo dinero prestado a su madre la cual no poseía una gran cantidad de dinero como lo tenía Harui R'llianne una de su grupo de amigas, estaban locas de remate pero así las quería.

La nombrada poseía un inusual pero hermoso cabello color blanco, teniendo el mismo más largo que todas llegándole a las rodillas era largo y rizado, su piel era pálida al igual que la de Sorato, llegando a parecer una muñeca de porcelana, la piel no era lo único en lo que se parecieran ya que ambas tenían la misma estatura y el mismo cuerpo desarrollado gracias al ejercicio.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de la joven, sus ojos. La albina poseía heterecromía , poseyendo su ojo izquierdo de un rojo escarlata y el derecho de un verde vivo.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos recordando a la chica, percatándose de que estaba por llegar cuando las puertas del establecimiento fueron abiertas.

—Vengo por el paquete hecho a Misora—Tanto ella como su madre poseían la palabra cielo en su nombre, aunque el de ella era compuesto y significaba otra cosa algo que a ella le gustaba. El hombre del mostrador asintió buscando entre paquetes con algo de lentitud haciendo que la ojidorada comenzara a pisotear el suelo con algo de exasperación. —Se que le pagan por hora y todo eso ¿Pero podría apurarse?—

El empleado miró a la menor con enojo puesto que no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer, algo que caracterizaba muy bien a la peliazul era su temperamento fuerte, sin embargo podía ser bastante calmada y tranquila dependiendo del las circunstancias, pero en la que estaba no era una de esas. Tomó con rapidez el paquete sin siquiera agradecerle al trabajador antes de correr con una velocidad formidable escuchando un leve "Niñata malcriada" por parte del hombre, ignorando los choques con los peatones y esquivando lo que se le apareciese en el camino, sabia que las chicas la matarían por desperdiciar tiempo en poder discutir sobre la el juego nacional.

Luego de un par de minutos se encontraba frente a la caseta del club de natación, la cual se creía abandonada desde que éste equipo había sido movido a otra más amplia y cerca de la cocina.—Llegué pedazo de bestias.—

Sin el menor cuidado abrió la puerta entrando a lo que era su club secreto, era un equipo de futbol pero en el Raimon había un pequeño problema, la mayoría de los estudiantes se oponían a que chicas jugaran al futbol, no eran chicos del club oficial sino estudiantes aparte.

Mientras la ángel _ **(1)**_ dejaba la mochila y el paquete en la mesa un puñetazo impacto en su mejilla provocándole una sonrisa gatuna junto a que su pierna izquierda se elevaba golpeando a alguien en la costilla, de un momento a otro Sorato comenzó a dar puñetazos a la persona frente a ella, la cual se defendía y provocaban que ambas se moviesen con agilidad y destreza en una pelea en donde iban y venían insultos menores.

—Tomate—

—Enana—

—Brasilera de pacotilla—

—Hobbit.—

—¡Akari!—

De un momento a otro ambas féminas quedaron congeladas en una posición bastante graciosa, la mano izquierda de Sorato se encontraba jalando un montón de cabello largo de color escarlata mientras que su diestra apachurraba la mejilla morena de la contraria, la joven con la que peleaba ésta poseía unos hermosos orbes gatunos de color violeta, era Hanako Mishima, que al igual que la ojidorada poseía un buen cuerpo, ambas estaban en la misma posición solo que la morena apachurraba la mejilla con su mano izquierda y su derecha se encontraba en el cabello contrarios, ambas habían quedado estáticas al presenciar que la puerta del club había sido abierta y que en el umbral de la misma se encontraba otra persona.

—Compórtense.—Sin decir más un coscorrón llegó a las cabezas de ambas chicas, haciendo que se soltasen y se sobaran la cabeza con un leve puchero, la recién llegada a diferencia de las dos presentes no poseía el cabello de un color llamativo, en vez de eso, sus hebras eran de un tranquilo pero atrayente color negro, sus ojos al igual que la peliroja eran de color violeta pero éstos eran más claros, confundiéndose con el lila.—¿No puede haber un día en el que no se lleven por los pelos?—la joven tenia un cuerpo propia de una dama, siendo más alta que Sorato y Harui pero no tanto que Hanakp, puesto que ella le llevaba solo unos centímetros de altura.

Algo que las del integrante sabían era que las dos chicas siempre discutían y peleaban, aunque estaba claro que no era nada serio puesto a que ellas se conocían como chicas y se consideraban hermanas.

La de ocelos dorados iba a contestarle, sin embargo lo que salió de sus labios fue un insulto hacia la morena, l cual sin permiso alguno había tomado el paquete y lo había abierto observándolo con curiosidad antes de reír por lo bajo.

*—Inazuma Go, futuro. —*

—¿¡Las pistolas miximax!?— La pregunta había sido formulada por la mayoría del equipo ya que estaban anonadados por lo que les había dicho el robot, el cual luego de asentir con la cabeza prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

—Así es, no sé en que época exactamente pero…el repuesto de las miximax se me ha perdido.—Lo dijo con seriedad, cerrando los ojos luego de que cerrase los ojos, como lo había dicho se habían perdido dos pistolas miximas, sin embargo no eran las originales, eran de emergencias siendo más pequeñas que las otras, Wandaba sospechaba que se habían perdido en un partido, mas no estaba seguro.

—Eso puede alterar el tiempo de manera drástica.—Las palabras fueron pronunciadas por el de hebras rosáceas provocando que el oso asintiera y volviese a hablar.

—Por necesito que cuatro de ustedes vengan conmigo al pasado y así buscarlas.—

*—Inazuma, presente. —*

—¡Juegas con cosas de niños!—El lugar había sido reinado por la ruidosa carcajada de la peliroja, haciendo que la ojiazul le diese un coscorron y comenzaran una nueva discusión siendo detenidas de nuevo por la pelinegra la cual iba a pronunciar unas palabras siendo interrumpida por la Mishima.

—¡A ver que tan ruda eres!— La mano de la morena tomó una de las pistolas, sin jalarlas pues ésta creía que eran de agua, si tenia suerte empaparía con agua mala a Sorato, jugándole una buena broma con eso—Manos arriba.—

Los labios rosáceos de la ojilila dejaron escapar un leve suspiro de resignación yéndose a sentar y esperando así a la albina, cruzó sus brazos observando a las dos féminas con una sonrisa, no iba a negar que sus peleas fueran divertidas.

Sorato no se había quedado atrás, tomando la pistola restante y apuntando con ella a la otra chica armada, según ambas la pequeña mochila que conectaba a ambos juguetes contenía agua y por estar empozada por varios días olería mal, el plan era empapar a la otra y esquivar el chorro de agua. Las dos chicas sonrieron divertidas, la ojidorada con su sonrisa gatuna y burlona, y Hanako con la sonrisa socarrona e irónica que tanto la caracterizaba.

Ambas se pusieron de espaldas y caminaron tres cortos pasos, claro que era solo por jodedera y por crearle una tensión falsa al ambiente, siguiendo con un conteo hasta tres ambas se giraron quedando frente a frente, apretándose el gatillo y disparándose ambas.

*—Inazuma Go, futuro. —*

Wandaba abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, alertando a todo el equipo con una oración contundente.—Alguien ha hecho miximax.—

Los que habían sido escogidos por el robot asintieron ante la mirada de los demás presentes, estaban listo puesto que el robot les había explicado que al hacer el primer miximax de esas pistolas se activaría un pequeño radar, sin embargo éste era de unos cortos segundos, solo para localizar el país y la ciudad, la cual se esfumaría y no volvería a ser activada de nuevo puesto que solo funcionaba con la primera activación debiendo estar organizados para así partir de una vez.

—Buenas noticias…Están en Japón, Inazuma.—

*—Inazuma, presente. —*

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y confuso, en el momento en que ambas chicas se habían disparado, Harui que había llegado luego de que esto fuese ejecutado alzó la voz junto con Akari.

—¿¡Qué coño hicieron está vez!?—

Ya no había cuatro chicas en la habitación, ahora solo tres, las cuales estaban enmudecidas, provocando que la chica con las pistolas pensara a la vez.

—¿Qué mierda hice?—

—

 _ **¡He terminado! Bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido el prologo?**_

 _ **El fic se realizará con Occ, pero habrá un número limitado ya que solo siete serán elegidos.**_

 _ **Si gustan de participar acá está la ficha.**_

 _ **NO APARTO PAREJAS NI ACEPTO FICHA POR REW**_ _ **(O como sea que se escriba) Deberán mandarla por imbox.**_

 _ **Nombre:**_

 _ **Edad:**_

 _ **Historia: (Resumida parfavaar)**_

 _ **Apariencia: Por favor que sea detallada pero no un testamento.**_

 _ **Personalidad: Aquí si quiero biblias puesto que eso servirá para algo que tengo en mente.**_

 _ **Pareja:**_ _ **LOS DEL GO NO SE PUEDEN ESCOGER.**_ _ **Fudo, Goenji, Hiroto y Creo que Nagumo no estarán validos, sin embargo debo revisar unos datos para saber si Nagumo estará disponible.**_

 _ **Dorsal: Menos el 12, el 15, ahora no tengo mi libreta pero falta un dorsal, asi que seria mejor que enviasen dos para así elegir más rápido,**_

 _ **Posición: Portera y libero NO, puede que haya una portera de refuerzo (Más adelante explicaré) así que puede ser, Defensa-Portera pero no será la principal.**_

 _ **Tecnicas:**_

 _ **Elemento:**_

 _ **Gustos:**_

 _ **Disgustos:**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en la próxima.**_

 _ **P.D: No tengo computadora, por ende tardaré en subir los capítulos, intentaré subir mínimo por mes.**_


End file.
